keyhole_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxas
|first=''Another side, Another story...'' |original=Sora |engvoice= Jesse McCartney |japvoice=Kōki Uchiyama |limit=*Event Horizon (standard) *Magic Hour (while dual-wielding) }} Roxas, the , is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within Organization XIII. Like Naminé, he was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. He is strongly like Ventus, as Xigbar reveals in the Secret Reports (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days). Roxas was also one of the mysterious hooded figures in "Another side, Another story..." and "Deep Dive". During the prologue of Kingdom Hearts II, the player controls Roxas for a short time until Sora is awakened. Later in this same game, Roxas also acts as a minor antagonist. Roxas is the main protagonist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, which focuses on the time between Roxas's creation and when he leaves the Organization. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;First entry A boy who lived in Twilight Town and saw Sora's memories in dreams. His summer vacation has come to an end, and many of his thoughts and feelings with it. ;Second entry Organization XIII's Number XIII, a Keyblade wielder and denizen of darkness. He vanished with a satisfied look after battling Sora—but Sora was the only one who could see him in the first place. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''No. XIII ROXAS A boy, newly aware of himself. His '''light' shines as bright and brief as the setting sun.'' Weapon: Keyblade ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' A boy who used cards to guide Sora in the datascape version of Castle Oblivion. While he bears an uncanny resemblance to another boy deeply connected to Sora, it is more than coat and hood that prevent Sora from seeing. Was this boy just a phantom, a glitch? Or does this data tie into hurtful memories that sleep within Sora's heart? ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' One of Organization XIII's members, and also Sora's Nobody. He was especially close to Axel, another of their members. Roxas ceased to exist after reuniting with Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sora's Nobody and the thirteenth member of the previous Organization XIII. He was a Keyblade wielder and Axel's closest friend. After rejoining with Sora's heart, Roxas ceased to exist. Thanks to a replica that was able to contain his heart and memories, Roxas became real again and joined the guardians of light. Story ''Kingdom Hearts According to the Secret Ansem Reports, Roxas was born when Sora stabbed himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts forged from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart in order to free Kairi's heart at the cost of his own. However, Sora spent little time as a Heartless, as Kairi's light had fetched Sora's heart from the darkness, restoring him to his former self shortly after he first became a Heartless. Thus, Sora and Roxas co-existed, but Roxas was missing his memories, the memories of Sora, and the two were incomplete without one another. Still, Roxas's status as Sora's Nobody granted him the ability to use the Keyblade. This, as well as his capacity to experience actual human emotions, something that Nobodies are normally incapable of, makes Roxas a very unusual Nobody. However, as he wields a Keyblade, which serves as a homing beacon for the Heartless, he is constantly under risk of being attacked by them when not under the protection of other Organization members. Roxas and Xemnas talked along the bank of the Dark Realm, the Dark Margin. This is where Xemnas said that he had been to see "him" (referring to Sora). This is referring to Xemnas's appearance as a secret boss in ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Roxas also appears to have a psychic link with Sora, as he begins to absorb Sora's memories as Naminé restores them and falls into a coma immediately after Sora is put to sleep.